


Fulfillment

by loveslashangst



Series: "Come Along, Ponds." [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/pseuds/loveslashangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven's been showing Rory how much fun teaming up on Amy can be. Amy's up for another round. Sequel to "Manual Instruction".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "double penetration". Rated NC-17 for mature content, language, sexually suggestive behaviour, slash, sex, and a hint of loving BDSM.
> 
> Beta'ed with extra stamina by [ophymirage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ophymirage).

Being tickled until she can't breathe has never been more fun. Amy laughs herself breathless. Tries to return fire against the Doctor and Rory's clever hands. Happiness is being outnumbered. And they're laughing too. It's been a long time since she heard either of them really laugh.

And just as quickly as the tickling started, it becomes caressing. Kissing. Kissing Rory is easy. Comfortable. Familiar. He feels more like her lover than he's ever done. The Doctor showed him how to put those lovely hands of his to good use (not to mention his kissable mouth). Now falling into his arms is just a joy, made even more delicious by the Doctor's hand, tracing lightly over her skin as she snogs her fiancé.

And to her delight, Rory gives her over into the Doctor's arms. It's tentative between her and the Doctor at first, like he's afraid of being summarily shown the door. But damn it, she's been waiting years for this. She curls her hand at the back of his head. Brushes his lips with hers. (And Rory's fingers are doing naughty things with her nipple, his breath hot against the back of her neck.) The Doctor looks over her shoulder, cautious. She can feel Rory's nod. The Doctor grins. Kisses her, quickly and enthusiastically at first, then slower. Deeper. Like a man with all the time in the universe, who's determined to draw this out as long as he can.

The thought causes a surge of dampness between her legs. As if sensing it, the Doctor reaches down. Caresses her as slowly as he's kissing her mouth. Rory's hand slips between her legs from behind. The Doctor rolls her clit between fingers and thumb. Frigs her. Rory's fingers slip inside. Find just the right…

She moans. Presses into the Doctor's hand. Rory's other arm is strong around her. His mouth is hot at her shoulder. Her boys move together. Hands. Mouths. Both. Together. Just the thought of it would be enough to get her off, but to have this. Both. Together.

The Doctor licks into her mouth as she comes on his and Rory's hands.

Rory gently pulls her up to sitting. Wraps himself around her, her back to his chest. His cock is hard and hot against her low back. His arms support her. "Doctor?" he says.

The Doctor catches a hand at the back of Rory's neck. Kisses him briefly. "Lesson 3: bondage without rope. You're going to hold Amy. Restrain her. Be gentle but firm."

She shares the shiver that runs through Rory. "What are you going to do?" Rory asks.

The little half-smile goes straight to her quim. With that one expression, the Doctor promises to torture her until she begs him to stop. She tries to reach for him. Rory catches her wrists. Crosses her arms over her chest. She slides down a bit. Parts her knees a little wider, enticing.

The Doctor strokes up her slit. Down. Up. Down. She arches a little, wanting those gorgeous fingers inside.

He tsks. "So impatient, Pond. Enjoy where you are. Relax. Let Rory hold you."

Relaxing is hard. She's more in the habit of demanding what she needs. Part of the problem is Rory's so sweet and accommodating that she usually ends up riding him (not that he seems to mind) and taking control. It's hard to think of him actually being able to control her. But the hands on her wrists are strong. Very strong. He's got her and isn't letting go. Slowly, she relaxes. Rory does as well, though his hands never slacken at her wrists. A hot, wet mouth lingers at her shoulder. He changes his grip. Stretches her arms wide. She pushes against his hands. They tighten, and she can't get any leverage. He'll hold her until the Doctor tells him to stop.

The thought makes her breathing speed and sends a fresh spurt of dampness to her groin.

Smiling approval, the Doctor kisses his way down to her hip. She struggles, wanting to arch. He holds her hips down firmly.

"I think he wants you to relax." Rory's voice is low and throaty.

The Doctor presses her knees apart again, baring her quim. Gazes at her, glistening and wanting and wet, His eyes go dark with something she's never seen before -- something that wants. Needs.

And then it's gone. When he glances up, he's cool and collected. "Don't let her go, Rory," he says.

"Yes, Doctor," says Rory.

She bites her lip, not wanting this moment to end and desperate for this moment to end.

Cool breath. A light exhale that shivers up and down and through her. The first teasing lick to her quim makes her fight to get her hands back.

Rory keeps her pinned, politely merciless.

"Amy?" Each syllable is delicious torture, a soft puff of the Doctor's breath.

She makes an incoherent noise in reply.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Mmmmghusffft"

The chuckle is heaven and torture at the same time. "Kiss your fiancé, if you would."

Desperate for something, anything, she turns her head over one shoulder and obeys. Rory laughs in his throat at her enthusiasm, but matches it. She's not used to him kissing like this -- strong and in control and unbelievably good.

A long, drawn out cool breath against her clit. "Gooood."

She squirms, attacking Rory's mouth while silently cursing the Doctor for not getting on with it. "Please," she whines between kisses.

The Doctor slips his hands under her bum. "However I kiss you here, kiss Rory's mouth the same way."

A slow, deep kiss, followed by a long, slow lick. The Doctor tastes her as if she's the most delicious thing in the world.

She kisses Rory deeply. Licks leisurely into his mouth. Tastes him deeply. He lets her, and she can feel his skin warm.

The Doctor's mouth is incredible. Slow. Confident. He dines on her as if he's been her lover for years. He knows just how to kiss. Where to lick. How much to draw into his mouth. When to tease.

She matches every movement as best she can on Rory's mouth. Hard to think straight enough to realize what and how the Doctor is doing, but she tries. Rory's getting hotter and hotter. His hands are hard at her wrists. His very lovely cock is hard at her back.

The Doctor's building her with a confidence that actually, finally makes her realize the face is just a façade. Older. Wiser. Mad and ridiculous and apparently hotter than fuck in bed.

She has to catch her breath in snatches as she buries herself in Rory's mouth.

The Doctor pauses between loving licks. "Rory?"

"Mmmhmm?" God, if Rory'd kissed like this from the start, she never would've bothered with that idiot Jeff.

"Do you trust me?" Each consonant is a puff of air against her swollen and sensitized clit. The man's determined to kill her. She needs to come.

Rory lifts his mouth from hers. Looks into her eyes. Gazes at her face as if she's the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen. "Yes."

Without warning, the Doctor pulls her fiercely down. Rory's still holding her wrists, but now they're stretched above her head and she's pinned beneath the Doctor, his hands on either side of her head. "Lesson 4," he says, smiling devilishly. "Sharing."

How he's got his boxers off without her noticing, she's not sure, but his hips rest atop hers, oddly chilly.

He must've seen the question in her eyes. "Time Lord," he says. "We run cooler than humans; part of the reason why we live longer. Well, that and the whole quantum-animal-change-your-whole-body bit. Not genetically compatible, though. We were here first by about a couple billion years. You lot are barely out of the trees, from where I stand, no offence intended."

"Doctor," she says firmly. "If you don't stop lecturing and start shagging right now…" she glares for effect, "I will never forgive you."

He looks to Rory for permission. So does she.

Rory, flushing and smiling shyly, nods. "Warm-up?"

The Doctor grins. "Exactly."

Her hands are still trapped above her head or she'd apply some encouraging pressure to his hips. She leans up and bites at his shoulder instead.

He moans, low in his throat. When he looks down at her, the heat is back in his eyes. She grins at him, knees wide apart on either side of his hips. He presses forward. Kisses her. Begins to slip inside. Strokes. Angles up just a little…

She comes too hard to cry out, shuddering beneath him. When she can see straight, Rory's looking down at her in wonder. He ducks his head. Meets the Doctor's mouth. Kisses him eloquently. It's really quite lovely, especially because it makes the Doctor move a little more decisively inside her.

"What was that for?" the Doctor asks when they part.

"Showing us the ropes," says Rory. "And because I feel like it."

"Good man." The Doctor grins. "Well, then let's do this properly."

For the record, Amy knows she's not been a virgin for a long time. In fact, she's quite fond of shagging and considers herself pretty good at it. But whatever the Doctor is doing inside her quim is unbelievable. It's as if he's got a mental map of all her internals and is playing sexual treasure hunt. Every spot she's ever wanted touched, he touches. Every sweet friction and rhythm she's been looking for he seems to know by heart. He reduces her to absolute mush, every movement as measured and precise as you'd expect from a man of science. But it's absolutely not fair for a scientist to be this good in bed.

She can feel the faint brush of him along the edges of her mind. Like the last time, he's waiting for her to invite him in. She does. In a rush, she can feel all his pleasure at being able to be part of her. His joy at being able to share with Rory, and not just her but this moment. This time. It's precious to him in ways that defy words.

And it's simply maddening to have Rory holding her wrists so she can't use her hands. She can't touch the Doctor. Can't mark him with her nails. Can't run her hands through his hair as he fucks her so beautifully she's not sure she'll ever be able to come down. She's running like a river. So wet. God, she's never been this wet!

She's dimly aware of the Doctor, speaking calmly as if he's not fucking her within an inch of her sanity. Instructions. He's giving Rory instructions. She's too busy coming to be annoyed.

"..the last build," says the Doctor. "Give her a good, toe-curling one while we take care of a bit of biology and show you the reason I went first."

It starts as a shivery tingling in fingers and toes. Works its way inward. Tingles over her face. Her throat. And a strange stillness inside. Waiting. Oh, waiting! The delicious sound of him thrusting into her. Her Doctor. The man she's loved since she was a child. Her Doctor. Hers.

He kisses her, deeply and sincerely, and fucks her. Good and hard. Just. Perfect. Oh. God. Yes. Just! Like! That! Hips impact hips. She spirals up. Presses her feet flat against the bed so she can thrust up as he thrusts down and in.

The scream boils up out of her. She arches hard. Forces him deeper inside her. Feels a deep burning. Hot come. Deeper inside her than she's ever known. Filling her. Gushing into her. He wants this. He's missed this. He loves this.

His face is beautiful when she comes down enough to see. He caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. Dips his head. Kisses her sweetly. She kisses him right back. Nips at his lower lip with what little coordination she has left. Chucking, he leans down and suckles her nipple fiercely. She shudders, incoherent. Presses up into his mouth.

The Doctor kneels up. Kisses Rory, hand at the back of his neck. Murmurs something to him. Can't understand. Don't care. Rory slips out from behind her. Eases her up so he can tuck a pillow under her head.

"Gentleman," says the Doctor. "Love that."

Rory. Between her thighs. Hot and hard. Beautiful. Perfect. Her fiancé is waiting to shag her. Waiting. He's waiting. Why is he waiting?

She opens her eyes to gaze into his sweet ones. Reaches out to touch his face. "I love you."

That was apparently the right thing to say. He surges forward. Kisses her. Slides inside at the same moment. Slick. So slick. It's heaven. Tingly, slippery heaven. And the Doctor's come just makes Rory feel hotter and harder. She kisses this boy she adores, arms around him. He moves inside her. His cock just feels all the more fantastic for her having had the warm-up.

"Now," the Doctor murmurs.

Rory rolls them over so she's on top. Continues to move beneath her. Holds her hips with beautiful, strong hands. She's a bit uncoordinated from that first amazing shag, but his rhythm's familiar, comfortable, and she knows just what he likes.

"Nice and strong, yes," says the Doctor as he slides down to the foot of the bed. "Good. Just like that."

Riding Rory is just fucking fantastic. She could be on him for day and never get tired. He grins up at her, then his head falls back. His cock jerks within her and she shudders. With a sly look, he starts to change the angle. Better. Better. Oh, better each time! "You've been… paying attention."

Rory's panting a little, cheeks flushed. "Thought that was… whole point of lessons… learn something."

A cool presence at her back. Her Doctor. Her gorgeous Doctor. He kneels behind her. Starts nibbling at the love-bruise Rory raised while the Doctor was devouring her. Now the Doctor teases, nips, and sucks at the over-sensitized flesh. Pleasure with the most sinful hit of pain.

And a fresh shock of pleasure. When she glances down, Rory's got one hand turned so her clit slides across his fingers with every downward thrust. She rubs herself on him, loving the grind of her hips against his. Better and better.

The Doctor's breath is cool past her ear. His eloquent hands cup her breasts. Fondle gently as she rides Rory. Light pinches and a slight twist to her nipples. She gasps. Rides harder.

Rory moans beneath her. Thrusts up hard to meet her. His hands are back on her hips, and the kiss of his groin against her clit is almost enough to make her come by itself.

"Do you trust me?" the Doctor whispers. "Amy?"

She nods, not trusting her voice. Rory. Inside her. Oh GOD, it's amazing.

The Doctor waits until she's coming again. Lets his fingers brush down the cleft of her arse. She gasps. Stops for a moment.

Rory takes that as his cue. Pounds up and into her. She comes even harder, a shivering tension through her quim. Heaven. The Doctor's finger circles her other hole. Her body tightens, though whether in fear or anticipation, she couldn't say.

Rory gives a half-coherent curse. Stretches up to suck her nipple. Continues to fuck up and into her.

The Doctor waits. Patient. So patient. Fingers brush and tease, an offer to have them both inside her.

"I would never hurt you," the Doctor murmurs. "Either this is pleasure, or I stop."

She nods. Begins to ride Rory again. Steady strokes. He moves with her, meeting her at every crest. The look on his face is so beautiful, like he's knowing pleasure beyond anything he's imagined.

"I'm in his mind too," says the Doctor. "Always makes it better."

His thoughts are hot at the edge of her perception. Wanting. He wants. She wants. Rory needs. The Doctor's fingers brush. Tease. Make her want more. It would be heaven to have both her boys. To feel them. Both. Both of them. At the same time. She presses back slightly, encouraging him. When Jeff tried it that one time, it was… but if anyone could do it right…

The Doctor's finger feels good. Slips inside, a slight fullness. She has to slow down to near-stopping.

Rory looks to the Doctor.

"Keep going," says the Doctor. "Keep her coming. More pleasure is better."

Grinning fiercely, Rory thrusts up into her. Faster. Faster. She comes hard again.

The Doctor starts to move inside her. Weird, but good. A nice gentle counterpoint to Rory, who's fucking up into her quim like he'll never stop. He's never taken her this roughly before, and she's never loved it (or him) so much.

The Doctor's stroking her. Counterpoint to Rory at first. Then moving to match him. Two fingers. Three. Stretching her. Pressing against her. Filling her. She braces herself on Rory's shoulders. Leans forward so the Doctor can reach more easily. So good. So good. He's kneeling behind her. Waiting for her.

"Amy?" the Doctor says softly.

She nods. Pretty safe bet that she's lost all her words.

The Doctor gently withdraws his hand. A cool hardness against her arse. A hot hardness pounds at her quim. Counterpoint. Rory keeps up his unrelenting rhythm. Makes her come so hard her teeth chatter. The Doctor works his way in. Steady. Patient. One hand strokes her clit. The other teases and rolls her nipple. His mouth, cool and demanding, sucks at the sensitive spot at her shoulder.

It's incredible. She's going to die. Or come. Or die coming. And she doesn't want it to end.

The dual friction is insane at first, one pulling out as the other thrusts in. But the Doctor shifts to match Rory's pace. They move together. Filling her. Both. Together. Hard hands at her hips. Teasing fingers at her nipples. The sweet kiss of friction from Rory's hips slapping up to meet hers. The Doctor's mouth, cool at first, but warming. His cock, cool within her, but heating. She has the sense of that heat inside him. Something not human, but more gorgeous than humans could dream.

"Amy," the Doctor's voice is far too calm.

"Yes?" She's building again. God, the full-body one she had before… nothing… compared… oh sweet Jesus God!

"May I come in you?" It's such a calm, sweet request that it throws her for a moment.

"If you don't," she manages with her last sane thought. "I will kill you."

Laughing, he speeds to match the pace Rory's setting. Her fiancé is panting beneath her. Fucking upward like he can't get enough. Gasping as if he's never felt anything so amazing. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

She gives herself over, body and soul, to these two men who adore her. Lets them take her and take her. Whatever they want. Whatever they need. She opens herself completely. Surrenders to it. To them. The Doctor's arms. The Doctor's cock. Rory's hands. Rory's cock. She's going to die of pleasure.

Rory comes first, a roar of release and a fierce thrusting. He pushes her over the edge. She can't talk. Can't move. Can't think. Ecstasy, so tangible she's drowning in it.

The Doctor is next. Building heat. Lava. Lightning. A force beyond nature. Beyond anything human. Burning and needing. Wanting her. Burying himself in her. Golden light. Flowing on her and around her and through her. Surging into her. He comes with a low growl. Fills her completely.

For a sweet moment, she knows what all of Time tastes like.

It's a long time to recover. She notices her hands first. Fingers splayed out, spasming with the rest of her. The Doctor's breath, cool and unsteady, panting at her shoulder. Rory moaning happily beneath her.

"Thank you," says the soft murmur in her ear. As she makes her thoroughly incoherent reply, the Doctor withdraws. Weird sensation, but not bad. He pulls her gently off Rory. Curls up with her at Rory's side. Sandwiched in between the two of them, she grins like an idiot, happier than she's ever been.

Both. She gets to have them both.

The Doctor holds her. Strokes loving fingertips over her skin. Humming softly, almost like a purr. It's terribly sweet.

For a long time, there are only the happy sounds of two satiated humans and one thrumming Time Lord. Random golden particles zip through the air. Slow, as he calms and cools behind her.

"Wow," says Rory, still a bit breathless. "You weren't kidding… about when he… comes."

It's hilariously funny even though she knows it's not. Suddenly she can't stop laughing.

The Doctor makes a disparaging noise. "Nahhhhhhhhh. This is just the preliminaries. Not too bad for a warmup. It'll get better when we do this for real."

She and Rory go very still.

"Um," he says on her behalf, which is good, 'cause she's pretty sure she still can't talk. "What d'you mean 'do this for real'?"

The Doctor yawns hugely, happy and sleepy. "This little tryst. Absolutely lovely. Not trying to disparage. Please don't misunderstand. Both of you really catch on quite quickly, so good on you. But the real fun" -- he yawns again-- "will be once I've had a bit of rest and a recovery. Then we'll get the TARDIS involved, assuming she's not still sulking from being left out of this one, and I'll show you what it's really supposed to be like to have a nice dirty three-way with a Time Lord."

She looks at Rory. He looks at her. They both grin. "Brilliant."

"Besides." The Doctor reaches across her and taps Rory on the nose. "Next time, you're in the middle."


End file.
